An Unexpected Change
by Justcallmezari
Summary: When an argument at Avengers Tower leaves Tony and Loki's relationship shaken to the core, The Norns decide to through in a major twist that has the whole team thrown for a loop. Team-fic. Some hurt/comfort. My first fic, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ummmm, hey there! *waves shyly* this is my first post on ff net, so please be nice.

This is my first story so all criticsm is welcome! The first chapter is short and I wrote while half asleep, I'll most likely do some editing later on

Chapter One: What I would do for love

_Reconmended songs: Just Give Me A Reason by P!nk_

"LOKI, IM SORRY, PLEASE JUST LISTEN!" Anthony Stark's pleas fell on deaf ears, "I was drunk, she _wasn't_, she took advantage of me! You already know that if I was in the right state of mind this never would have happened!"

"Anthony, I cannot tolerate this madness!" The God of Mischief sighed exasperated, he was simply tired of the drama that came with being in a relationship with the richest, most well known man in the realm. He raked his fingers through his now lengthy midnight tresses, and let out a long breath.

"Loks, please just….._please_…." The Armored Avenger trailed off as if he couldn't form a sentence that could convey his thoughts with justice.

Loki lost it.

"**_PLEASE WHAT!_** I HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT GIVE YOU SECONG CHANCES TONY! FIRST IT'S YOUR REMAINING FEELINGS FOR MS. POTTS, THEN A **_STRAWBERRY BLONDE_** JUST HAPPENS TO END UP IN YOUR LAP **_SUCKING THE LIFE OUT OF YOUR MOUTH! _**COINCIDENCE MY ASS!"

Tony lost it.

"WELL EXCUSE THE_ FUCK_ OUT OF ME! I'M HUMAN, I MAKE MISTAKES UNLIKE YOU PERFECT AS HELL HIGH AND MIGHTY STICK UP YOU ASS GODS! I MAY HAVE _HAD_ FEELINGS FOR PEPPER BUT THAT'S….."

Loki spaced out. That one pessimistic word that causes oh so many problems to arise within the gods head. '_Tony's right, he __**just human**__. He will die, and leave me alone. Just like everyone else did. Alone, all alone. NO NOT AGAIN.'_

"Loki….LOKI, you with me?" Tony stared at Loki expectantly, the normally vibrant, emerald green eyes, now glazed over with thought. "LO…."

"I shall return to Asgard at once." The god stated resolutely, pushing himself off the wall.

"What, no no no no you can't leave! Not over this no please, _please_ stay. Here. With me!" Tony pleaded pitifully, attempting and failing to block Loki's exit from the kitchen. The mischief god stopped and gave him an incredulous stare, "Anthony, you cannot stop me, now move before I move you."

By this time Tony had been nearly reduced to a sobbing heap on the floor, the only thing keeping him upright was his determination to keep Loki by his side. '_I can't lose him, nope, not ever, I can't be alone. NO NO NO not again, not ever.' _"Really, you wanna leave that bad fine then, go, but if you go tke tis with you because there is no way in hell that I can live without you."

And with that, Anthony Stark ripped the arc reactor straight out of his chest.

Terror. Pure Terror, is the only thing that can describe the emotion coursing through Anthony's veins. "Nuhhunggstssbraa!" Only unintelligible sounds came from him '_god it hurts, Loki, it hurts I can't breath help please, air, help!', _desperate thoughts flowing through his mind.

Loki stood in shock and horror, unable to do anything but stand still and watch in a morbid fascination. _'He loves me, he truly loves me. He won't leave me, he would rather kill himself than live without me…why?'_ For once in his life, The Trickster had no answer to give himself as he found it impossible to lie to his conscious.

Then reality smacked him upside his head '_HE'S DYING!'_

The God of Mischief sprang into action, surging forward with incredible speed to catch the love his long long life before he could hit the wooden floor. He lye the man on the cold ground and lifted his black AC/DC shirt.  
"Where is that blasted thing!" Loki was near hysterics and his voice was the only thing that could betray his cool façade. He blindly felt around the kitchen table, and let a sigh of tremendous relief escape him as his long, pale fingers wrapped around the warm metal. He quickly shoved the reactor into Tony's chest most ungracefully and brushed back the shorter man's hair.

No response

"Anthony?" Loki asked, voice trembling as panic set it tenfold.

No response

"ANTHONY!"

The brown haired man's chest began to rise in such a subtle manner that an untrained eye would miss it. "Thank you Odin, Fates, Mother, thank you oh thank you so much!" The raven haired God began to sob uncontrollably. Not the pretty tears that would be used to convince someone to believe a wicked tale the Trickster had spun, but real, snotty nose, blotchey cheeks, unrated tears.

'_I will never leave you, and you will never leave me. If it is the last thing I do, I __**will**__ make sure that we will__** forever**__ be together.'_

A/N: I do hope you all enjoyed it! If your worried I won't continue, I most certainly will as I have already written out 5 more chapters. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I decided to make it a prologue of sorts. Love & Cappuccinos

~Zari~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Greetings all! I have decided that I was a complete idiot for cutting down my last chapter to barely anything, so I was just like "lemme just upload another one" so here it is. Enjoy!

_Recommended songs for this chapter- Bugatti by Ace Hood, Can't Be Friends by Trey Songz & Coundtown by Beyonce (best effect if you play em' towards the end)_

Chapter Two

_Three days later:_

"Tony, I respect your, erm, choice of _partner_, I really truly do, but I think that it was a bit irrational for you to quite literally _rip your heart out_ just like that! What if just left you high and dry? I mean, we saw the tape! He just stood there for a solid minute _watching you die_! Shock be damned, there is no excuse!"

Anybody in the room at that moment would testify that they _heard_ Tony's temper snap.

"Let me explain something to you Jane," Tony said the physicist's name with such venom it had Clint flinching. "I let you into_ my_ home, give you access to all of _my_ labs, and fund _your_ research with _my _money, and you suddenly think you know Loki better than I do, hell you think you know him better than his _MOTHER, and you tell me that it was __**IRRATIONAL TO PROVE THAT I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN BE WITH THE MAN I LOVE." **_He screeched the ending with such ferocity, even Thor winced, Frigga just looked proud. "Well listen and listen good deary, you can take your research and shove it up your wide ass vagina and get the_ fuck out of my tower_." The armored avenger finished his rant with an eerily calm voice that left no room for argument. All of the Avengers, even the good Captain, had a small smile blooming across their faces. Coulson and Frigga were outright laughing and Fury shook with contained mirth, having to maintain an image and all.

And that Jane Foster (ex)girlfriend of the mighty Thor, stomped out of the Stark Enterprises grand conference room, tail tucked between her legs.

"Well if you would excuse the fuck out of me, I'm gonna go attempt to make dinner for my lovely boyfriend that puts up with way to much of my shit."

And with that Anthony Edward Stark made a very loud, dramatic, Professor Snape exit.

"My son made a very wise choice." Frigga spoke up suddenly, startling Steve quite hard as he jerked forward abruptly. "The Man Of Iron would go to great lengths to protect and honor my son from what I have seen. Whether that's good or bad, only time will tell." She looked around the room, as if daring anyone to object. Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Steve and Thor stood silent while Nicholas Fury rapped his knuckles on the clear glass table.

"Well I believe that's all we have to discuss today."

"Sir with all due respect, we didn't even start!" Steve looked at his superior with disbelief, "I thought we were supposed to start discussing the Einstein-Rosen Bridge."

"Well Steve, Jane is no longer welcome anywhere near the tower any longer, an I'm pretty sure what Tony said has made her withdraw all research documents and any form of input , so yeah…" Clint finished spectacularly. Natasha rolled her eyes with aristocratic grace, glancing at Thor's confused face.

"What he's trying to say is, since Jane is gone, the whole Einstein-Rosen Bridge is a big fat dead end."

"Maybe not," Bruce started, speaking slowly as if formulating an idea, "if Tony and I can get Loki on board, the possibilities are legitimately endless."

"Good thinking Banner, you get working on that, Avengers, Queen Frigga, you area all dismissed." Fury declared with an unmistakable air of finality.

L&T&L&L&T&L&T

Loki was surprised.

Well that was to say the least.

The younger prince of Asgard walked cautiously into the living room of his and Tony's shared living quarters in the Avengers Tower penthouse.

_"__Oh, killin' me softly, and I'm still fallin'"_

Only one thought reigned supreme in Loki's head

'_What in the legit fuck?'_

_"__Still love the way he talk, he love the way I sing, I love the way he rockin' black diamonds in his chains…"_

The God, stricken with curiosity, inched closer to the kitchen, and peeked his head around the wall.

"_…__all up in the kitchen with my heels, dinner time…"_

What in the devil was Tony singing? Suddenly he changed the station and began moving with beat,

"_and I wish we never loved it. And I wish we never fell so deep in love with you and now it ain't no way we can be friends."_

His voice was actually pretty damn good.

Stark changed the station yet again. The new song started of considerably calmer than the others, going on about Haitians and Jamaicans, then the genius exploded with a burst of unexpected energy'

"**_I WOKE UP IN A NEW BUGHATTI!" _** Tony made wild hand gestures, putting his arms in front of him with crooked elbows. He hopped on one foot and added "**_WOAH!" _**or **_"TURN UP!"_** according to the beat.

The prince who prided himself in his impeccable composure, lost it.

"Eheeee hee hee!"

Tony turned around and blushed profusely, "Didn't think I'd see you there Loks!" he laughed sheepishly as if trying, and failing to disguise his extreme embarrassment

"Don't stop on my….." that when he noticed it, all of this time his attention was absolutely riveted to the love of his life making an absolute ass of himself he failed to notice the candle-light dinner for two, with candles, roses, the whole nine. He knew that Anthony most likely wanted to use the (much prettier) dining room, but that was in the common area. None the less the mischief maker was impressed and downright speechless.

"Anthony I…" Tony held a hand up to silence him, normally Loki would be affronted by the action, but he was oddly thankful, as he had no words to say.

"Don't say a word, this is for me scaring you half to death, I'm sorry and I thought I should do a lil' somethin' to make up for it." The engineer looked uncharacteristically bashful. Loki smiled and lifted a pale hand to tilt his lovers head up to look at him.

"I love you Anthony and you did no harm, in fact you did a great amount of good." The god looked deep into his lovers' eyes and sucked in a long breath, as if steeling himself for a painful admission, "without that rather abrupt wakeup call I would have never have realized just how much I love and need you by my side, for eternity. Know that I will never, _ever _leave you. So quell your worries, as I can read them from your eyes, and know that you are my heart, my soul , my everything." Loki had tears in his eyes that were mirrored by his love. Tony gave Loki a tearful smile and swallowed thickly.

"I love you too, you mushy lil' fucker."

Loki laughed genuinely, thankful that the atmosphere has dissipated to something much more lighthearted.

All was well.


End file.
